Hard Rain
by ArchOfHope
Summary: One-Shot Companion to my other story, Tiger in Blue. After his lastest mission, Leonardo was broken, not physically, but mentally. Brotherly fluff. WARNING : Contains blood, suicide attempt and dark themes.


**This is it, my first attempt on an angsty one-shot, dark one-shot, or a one-shot in general. This is a companion piece to my other story, Tiger in Blue. Set two days after Chapter 11. Warning : This story is dark, like, really dark, hence the M rating (And also the reason I seperate this from the main story, but the events of this once shot happened on Tiger in Blue) . Contains blood and suicide attempt.**

* * *

 **No P.o.V**

Leo was sitting at a rooftop. He couldn't remember where exactly, he just happened to pass and absent-mindedly decided to sit down. He was wearing his Foot clan gear. Fresh blood are still sticking on his clothes and body. How long had he sat there, minutes? Hours? He can't remember. Funny, as he usually called by his brothers as a mutant clock yet now he couldn't even tell if it was night or day. The thick cloud covering the sky wasn't helping. He felt water dropped on his nose, followed by even more, falling on him and everywhere else.

"Rain?" He asked himself. His head are pointed forward but his gaze are empty.

Hard Rain.

The rain started to rinse the blood off his body. Water keep raining on him. The rinsed blood formed a pool around him. He stayed that way for a long time. The blood are now gone. It doesn't belonged to him anyway. There is not even a single bruise on his body, let alone cuts. All those blood, none of them came from his body. No, all of those belonged to his _former_ targets, the ones whom he killed on his most recent mission. He felt a little fresh, clean and yet, he still felt dirty.

He glanced at his left side. His katana, the Izumi no Kami, lay on the hard concrete right beside him. There are no more bloodstain on it. However, he knows it wasn't the rain that cleaned the once bloodsoaked katana, and it's not his doings either. The memory of slaughter flashed past his head.

 **Leo's P.o.V**

 _It was only two days ago I dispatched my last target, and only two days ago Mikey found out about my dark secret. Shredder had given me another mission. The missions are getting easier and easier for me. I don't really know if it was my skills growing, or is it my targets are getting weaker and weaker. The intervals of each missions are also shortened. When I'm still new, the opponents always pins me down easily even though I still finds a way to kill them. Back then, the intervals are about 1 month per mission._

 _Now, it's different. After all those missions, I unwillingly climbed up the ranks of the Foot clan to the point of having my own squad to lead. Right now I'm on the Assassination Captain rank. One more promotion and I will be the Assassination Director. What does that rank means I don't know, but it sounds cool I give it that much._

 _The next mission is a household slaughter, something that leave me a twisted feel on my guts. Sure, I've done it before but still, the fact that I had to kill innocents, even if they were just happened to be on site as well was not the most pleasant feeling. But for my brothers, I have to live with it and move on. I have five years of trainings to back me up and almost three years of experience._

 _None was able to back me up this time._

 _I killed my target while he's asleep. I also killed the woman sleeping beside him. Probably his wife. They both experienced a painless death. It's the least I can do. Unsheathing my sword, I went out from their bedroom through the door. Something caught my attention. A door, colored in pink with decorations all over it, like a little girl's room. I walked closer. Knowing this is the house of an ex-Foot Elite, there could be a trap laying around somewhere so I opened it cautiously._

 _It wasn't dark inside as a night light was on, but even without it my natural night vision still should be able to see without any problem. I scanned the room my eyes caught a frame on the wall. There's a photo of his target with the woman earlier and a little girl in the middle. They all looked happy, to say the least. Then it hit me. They had a daughter. Something shifted behind me and I turned around in reflex. I just had my fists up, and not my weapon._

 _I found out what moved earlier. A little girl, the same one on the photo was sleeping on her bed, hugging a pink teddy bear. My fists softened. If I had my weapons at ready, I'm sure I'll drop them from shock. After everything was connected, I fell on my knees._

 _What have I done? Did I just turned this innocent little girl into an orphan?_

 _My temples hurts from the sudden realisation. I put both my hands on my head, clutching them thightly to fight the pain._

 _I just killed the parents of a little girl._

 _Shredder's words came flashing in my minds. His orders are clear. Eliminate any person inside the target's house. No exceptions._

 _I had to kill her too._

 _My right hand moved to reach my sheathed sword. Just when it's about to reach the handle, my hand stopped. It just hovered around the handle. I forced myself to take the sword. My brothers needs me, it eiither them or us. I finally reached it. I stood again, gaining my full height. My shadow covered the sleeping girl. I rasied my sword, ready to strike but I can't bring it down. My hands are shivering and shaking uncontrolably. I must do this, I had to do this. But can I?_

 _The girl shifted once more and opened her eyes a little. This made my heart race. From her eyes, she doesn't even know what's in front of her, she's half asleep. Her eyes are staring at mine. It's now, or never._

 _I looked away and brought my sword down with a slice. Blood splattered everywhere. The bed, the nightstand,and on myself._

That was the last thing I could remember before I came back to my senses, already seated here.

 **Mikey's P.o.V**

I ran and jumped across the rooftops. About 10 hours ago, Leo left using his Foot uniform, telling me that Shred-head wants to sent him into another mission. When I asked if it's an assassination again, he didn't answer,but his silence screamed the answer to my question. He hadn't got back since. I got worried and asked Don to track his T-phone. Fortunately, he brought it along with him this time. I was thankful that his signal came from a calm part of the city, but I'm still worried so I went after him.

After some time searching, I found him, sitting on a rooftop, resting his back on the rooftops. He didn't seem to notice me so I went closer. Now I was only a few feet away from him but he just stared blankly to the sky, letting the rain ran down on his face. He took something out, a kinfe. I was startled at first and then I saw him held the knife with both hands with the blade aimed to himself.

I know that stance. He's going to kill himself.

He brought the weapon to himself with a stabbing motion. I rushed to him and held his hand just in time before the knife reached it's target. Leo's empty eyes suddenly changed with a surprised and startled eyes. He tilted his head until our line of sight met. We stared at each other in silence with the sound of the rain in the background. It wasn't until a speeding car passed the building that I snapped out of it.

"Why did you want to do this, bro?" I asked him.

He gasped. "I-I don't deserve to live anymore, Mikey. I-I went too far this time."

His hands are cold, very cold. "Leo, why don't you let go of the knife and we'll talk about this, okay?" I offered.

He looked down and nodded slowly. As careful as I can be, I let go of his hands and took the knife away from him. I held his hands again and it's very cold. I put my hand on his forehead. He had a fever, obviously from doing whatever mission Shred-head gave him. I wonder how bad was it that Leo caught a fever in the process.

"Let's get back to the lair first, Leo. You had a fever, a bad one."

He only shook his head slowly. All four of us are stubborn, but Leo has the hardest head of us all, trying any further than this won't get him anywhere.

I sat down beside him. "Then, tell me what happened."

He took a deep breath and starts telling about all what happened that caused him to even think about commiting suicide. After he's done, my eyes are already wide opened and my mouth gaping. Leo killed an innocent little girl? I stared at him as silence came running over.

"I must be the most unhonorable killer in the history." He said, breaking the silence.

"No." I said softly."No, Leo, you're not."

"I killed a whole family, Mikey." His voice are raised a little.

"NO, Shredder MADE you do it." I said half yelling.

"I KILLED AN INNOCENT GIRL, MIKEY, A KID. IT'S UNFORGIVABLE NO MATTER HOW YOU LOOK IT." He yelled.

"I KNOW!" I yelled even harder. I saw his eyes widened. I guess I took him by surprise. "I know." I paused. "I'll never forgive you for killing anyone,Leo. I won't forgive you for killing even if they are criminals, let alone innocents." I could feel tears forming in my eyes. It's the cruel truth, I won't and can't fogive any kind of killing towards humans. It was the complete opposite of what sensei taught all of us all these years.

He looked away after hearing it. It's no longer the water from the rain running down on him, it was tears.

"But,Leo." I said "It wasn't you who should ask for forgiveness." This made Leo turned to me again with his eyes are wide open and tears are still running down his cheek. "It was me who should apologize." I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "I-it was because of us y-you have to do this,Leo and I'm sorry." I hugged him and sobbed on his chest. "You did this to protect us. You ... always took the blow ... for us. You're ... always the one ... who took the bullet for us. I'm sorry, I-I'm really sorry." I said to him, somehow managed to let out all the words while I'm still crying.

He didn't do anything for a while but then he hugged me back. His head resting on top of mine. His head wasn't as hot as it was anymore. I'm still sobbing on his chest. He suffered because of us. He shielded us with his own body from the pain the Shredder could give us. After a while, we're still at the same position. Even after I stopped crying, I don't want to let go of him yet.

Water stopped falling from the sky.

The rain had stopped.

* * *

 **I can't believe it, I'm finally done. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go cry on the corner of my room. After that, I'm gonna go watch something colorful, like My Little Pony or something.  
**

 **Before I do that, I'm gonna ask.**

 **How is it?Good?Bad?**

 **Reviews are always welcomed.**


End file.
